Death In My Hands
by AlexisCerezo
Summary: ONESHOT! Summary: This is Kinda how I wanted victor to die in last sacrifice. Rose still killed him. I just wanted more action :D Rated M for some bad language & Violence! :D


**A/N- hey! I really wanted to try a one-shot this will be my first one so if I ****rushed it please correct me so I know what I have to work on in my future of ****one-shot's :D anywhore Robert is still in the bush /: thing. We are going to ****pretend that nothing happened with victor but, we hid robert. So, there at ****Jill's house :D and where going start from were the guardians ambushed the ****house. Kay.**

**Summary: This is Kinda how I wanted victor to die in last sacrifice. Rose still ****killed him. I just wanted more action :D Rated M for some bad language & ****Violence! :D**

**Rose P.O.V **

Dimitri was looking at me with concerned eyes. Probably since I was snapped into Lissa's head. But, I wasn't thinking about that right now. I was looking into those eyes of his. Those eyes That look like pools of Heresy chocolate. Yum. We heard the sound of glass breaking and screams. Dimitri ran so fast to the hallway , I got a whiplash. Sonya came running up the stairs.

"Go!" She shoved victor into the room who was behind her. "What about jill?" I asked. "Ill take her to court , just go and call me when you get somewhere safe,-" she looked at Dimitri. "You know the protocol." He nodded and quickly put on sweat pants... Still shirtless. We were hearing the guardians Voices getting louder indicating that they were in the house. Dimitri grabbed victor by his fore arm and gave me the signal to follow. He went to the bathroom. Which had a window.

"Rose-" I cut him off with a nod. I knew what he wanted me to do. But, I was wearing a dress. I didn't care at this point. It was a life or death situation. I was nervous. I slowly opened the window. I looked down. It was REALLY high. I jumped down and landed like cat woman. With my right leg stretched out , my left tucked in and my palms on the floor. I smiled with the badassness radiating off me. I gave Dimitri the ok and he guided victor down, telling me to help him as soon as he let's him go. As soon as victor landed safely on the floor, Dimitri came down but he just jumped out and landed with both feet still standing. Wow. A god.

He grabbed victor. "Common, let's go now." He said while light jogging to the backyard. We found a little entrance that will let us access to enter the neighbors backyard. They had a nice pool. We sneaked into 5 more until we were sure that the guardians would have to do a bit more searching to ever reach us. We got to one that had a garage. "We need to get a car." He said while looking around while raking one of his hands thru his hair.

"I got this." He looked towards me with a confused look, I walked over to one of the garages doors and looked thru the peep hole. I saw a red mustang. I took the bobby pin from my hair and picked the lock. It took at least 15 seconds. But, it was all worth it. A red hot mustang before me I was about to pick the lock for the driver seat hoping Dimitri would be nice enough in letting me drive. But, it was no use for he said "I'm driving rose." He said sternly. I sighed and unlocked it knowing there was no way of convincing him and we were on a time crunch.

After he got in he started hot wiring it. I grabbed victor. He growled. "Victor don't mess with me right now, kay?" He just glared at me as I shoved in the front seat. I didn't trust him in the back. In case he tried something. So Dimitri can watch him from the side and I watch him from the front. I got in the back after locking victor's door. Dimitri successfully got the engine to roar to life. I sighed with satisfaction as I fell content with the fact that we had transportation. Now I just wanted to get on the damn road. Dimitri clicked the button on the ceiling of the car which made the garage door automatically open.

As we waited Dimitri told us to put our seat belts on. I rolled my eyes at the 'Belikov Safety Rules'. As soon as the door was up he stepped on the gas pedal and we flew across the yard and broke the fence that led to the road. The tires screeched as we went spinning around in a 360 circle. As soon as the car settled into the direction we were apparently heading too. I saw two black SUV's in the mirror. I turned around to see a guy in the passenger seat poke out the window so his waist and legs were still hidden in the car he had one of those type of silencing guns. He started shooting. "ROZA DUNK!" Dimitri yelled as he lowered his head and speed up. Victor was in a crouching position in the passenger sit. I felt 'swoshes and swishes' pass by my ears. They didn't have good aim. Close but, still no. We made a right, then a left then another right then a left then ANOTHER right! "What the fuck Dimitri?" I yelled half asked.

"I'm trying to loose there tail." He explained. After more left's and right's and trying my best not to barf. We lost them. Well, more like they lost us. We found a motel about 1 hour after just driving. I got out of the car and stretched my body. I was so tense. Dimitri got out of the car and looked at me. I saw a glint in his eyes, the color of brown got darker. The color of midnight. "Good job roza, you did magnificent." He said. I felt a blush creep up to my face from his words of gratitude. "Thanks Dimitri, means a lot." He shifted uncomfortable and his face expression became emotionless again, but he met my eyes and his expression softened. Too soon his expression became cold again and he looked away. His eyes widened.

"Where's Victor?" He said while running around the car to the passenger door. Which was wide open. "Shiiit." I hissed. I looked toward the forrest where he had to have gone thru the logical side of me was saying leave it alone, but the darkness was telling me to chase him. The darkness always wins. I started sprinting into the dark forest. Dimitri trying to hold me back but just ended up yelling my name and trying to catch up to me. I jumped over logs. avoided dangers that could of injured me. Except for the branches which were scraping my bare skin on my arms. It stung but I ignored it. My goal was to get that undeserving bastard. Victor.

All I could here was the blood rushing thru my ears and the repeated snapping of the twigs that my feet were stomping on and the faint hollering of a russian. I saw a image in front of me near the river. The sound of rushing water from the waterfall made my footsteps seem catlike. "VICTOR!" I yelled pure rage in my voice. My fist were balled up, my jaw clenched. My knuckles were white and my teeth were grinding against each other. He used his earth using power to use a stick and plunge it into my thigh. It hurt... A lot. But, when I'm in darkness mode. Its like my body is numb. I took the stick and pulled it out. Crying out in agony. I limped pretty fast toward him. Since I was just starring dead at him. I didn't see when he lifted his fist and punched me. I tackled him to the ground. We were close into the river.

I rolled on top of him and landed good punches in his face making him dizzy. He used his magic to make a vine wrap itself around my ankle and drag me down to a Ditch. It was dragging me into the earth. I was digging my nails into the dirt too keep me from being dragged into the depths of the solid ground. I saw Dimitri yell my name, I snapped my head up to him. He threw a pocket knife at my direction. I catched it with one hand, I saw victor growl and use his magic to make a branch fall on top of Dimitri knocking him down to the ground. "NOOO!" I yelled. I cut the vine off and ran full speed into victor. I put so much force it sent us both flying into the river.

I was the one to take most of the impact, the current was very fast since it was night and there was a full moon. It was flipping us over. The rocks and pebbles puncturing my back , legs , neck and head when I land into the water. We were both gasping for water. I had a firm grip on his shirt. He had a grip on my hair. Why! Ugh! I snapped my head to the right to see the waterfall nearing. I saw rock and grabbed it which stopped me from moving. I had let go off victor enable to have a firm grip on the rock. I looked behind me to see if he had drifted away but he was gripping my feet. I started to kick and try to get him of me. But, he started climbing off. He raised his hand and cupped my ass. Now that did it. I let go of the rock and gripped his neck with both of my hands and held him down in the water. But, all too soon we fell down into the waterfall. Screaming I just kept my grip on victor as water was forcing itself into me.

I felt like I was suffocating. Black spots started forming in my vision. I let the current drag my body around. I still kept victor with me the whole time. Til i completely blacked out. I woke up with a blurry vision. As soon as i attempted to breathe I instead coughed up water. The sky was a baby blue. Indicating it must be around 5 or 6 am. The rushing of water from the waterfall was heard. Looks like I was caught into a log that I was no longer being dragged around. I didn't see victor with me. That's when I started freaking out. I saw a figure a yard or 2 away from me. I started crawling towards it since my leg was limp, my arms were stinging like crazy my head was hurting. It was all to much. When I arrived by his side, he was still alive. Well, barley he was paler then a morio. I still all this anger towards him. "You B-bitch." He stuttered. He spit in my face. I wiped it off and grabbed a stick/log that reminded me of a stake. "Well, this bitch will meet you in hell." I said while I plunged the stake in his heart. While his life was fading from his body painfully slowly. Dark figures started to flicker around me. The ghost. Victor was lifeless. I pushed him into the current and his body went away.

The skull splitting headache arrived. The images became more vivid. Then I saw victor. He opened his mouth as to say something but, no sound would come out. The headache got worst. I went on my knees and started to scream in pain. A dark more humanly figure came to crouch beside me. Dimitri. But, my vision showed two Dimitri's with blurry faces. "Rose..." It was like a whisper. I fainted. I was in darkness. Just me and my thoughts. All I can think about is the life that I just had taken away. Which wasn't a dead persons life. Not a strigoi. A morio. A breathing thing. That can walk around and breathe. A living thing. His blood was on me. A mental scar with not heal in it. His death is in my hands.

**A/N- well, that was my first one-shot :D**

**Alexis**❤

**REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW**


End file.
